I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to ostomy bags and, more specifically, to covers for ostomy bags.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In persons having intestinal problems which render all or a portion of the intestines inoperative due to disease or other pathological conditions or temporarily inoperative due to inflamation or surgery, a surgical procedure known as an ostomy is performed in which a passageway or stoma is made through the skin typically through the abdominal wall. A portion of the intestine is re-routed and surgically connected to the stoma such that waste material can exit the body.
The term "ostomy" covers all types of surgical procedures wherein a passageway is formed through the skin and a portion of the intestine connected thereto. When a portion of the large intestine or colon is connected to the stoma or passageway, the surgical procedure is referred to as a "colostomy". When the small intestine is involved, the surgical procedure is known as a "ileostomy". Both types of procedures require an ostomy bag which is affixed to or worn on the body and is in communication with the stoma to collect waste material exiting therethrough. A wide variety of ostomy bags and methods for attaching them to the body have been previously devised.
A common type of ostomy bag which has found widespread use is formed of a plastic material and has an aperture located on one side in which a means for attaching the ostomy bag to the body is mounted so as to dispose the interior of the bag in communication with the stoma for receiving waste material exiting the body through the stoma. The bottom end of the bag is in the form of a narrow throat and has a slot formed therein. The throat is typically folded up and secured in place by a removable fastener to sealingly close the bottom of the bag so as to retain the waste material therein and, yet, enable the bag to be opened for emptying the contents therefrom.
Although such ostomy bags effectively collect waste material, they are not without certain disadvantages. Previously devised ostomy bags are typically formed of a transparent or semi-transparent material which renders the collected body waste material in the bag somewhat visible. Furthermore, as ostomy bags are typically formed of a plastic material, they have a tendency to stick to the body of the wearer and cause discomfort and/or skin irritation.
Covers have been previously devised which surround and enclose an ostomy bag. However, such previously devised covers are sealed at the bottom such that the ostomy bag cannot be emptied without completely removing the bag and the cover from the body of the wearer. This is a time consuming and umpleasant task at best and, further, could cause irritation to the skin surrounding the stoma due to frequent removal and reattachment of the ostomy bag.
Other ostomy bag covers are provided with releaseable fasteners at the top end to enable the ostomy bag to be removed from the cover for emptying or replacement. Again, the bag must be completely removed from the body for emptying which results in the same type of problems noted above.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cover for an ostomy bag which overcomes the problem associated with previously devised ostomy bag covers. It would also be desirable to provide an ostomy bag cover which completely encloses the ostomy bag to hide the contents within the bag from view. It would also be desirable to provide an ostomy bag cover which enables the ostomy bag to be emptied without requiring its removal from the body of the wearer. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an ostomy bag cover which is formed of a material which prevents irritation and discomfort when worn.